ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Script: I Become Hazuki-chan
For episode summary, notes, images, dub changes, trivia, and errors, please view the following page: I Become Hazuki-chan Script pages are strictly for the script of the episode its located at. To see other script pages, please go to the indivisual episodes page for the link. These cover the script and actions present. For any errors, feel free to edit. Please also keep in mind that the translation may be a little off. As many people have their own translations to these. For any major mistakes however, please contact me regarding this before you edit it. Script (The opening clip begins panning up the Fujiwara entrance to show Hazuki and Baya) Baya: See you later, Lady Hazuki. Hazuki: Take Care *bows* I'm going. Hazuki: *thinking* Why can't I say I dont want to? (The opening clip ends, then the theme song plays. After the theme song now) Doremi: *posing in front of her mirror* A witch! a witch! a witch! a witch! a witch! a witch! a witch! Majorika: A witch apprentice! *On Doremi's window* Doremi: Makihatayama Rika.... Majorika: That's my name I go by in the human world... Doremi: *Laughs* Oh yeah, Majorika, right? Majorika: Sheesh, You Ojamajo! Doremi: Ojamajo? Majorika: A person like you who finds happiness dressing like a witch apprentice for no reason and is worth less then a witch apprentice who is a nuisance. You understand?! Ojamajooo! Doremi: That's mean! *Does her usual reaction when angry* Lala: It would be bad if your family saw you like this. Doremi: That's true... Oh yeah! Hey Lala, can I have some more Magic Spheres? Majorika: Don't get too spoiled, magic speres aren't free! Doremi: Really? Lala: You buy them at the witch world. Doremi: Oh, I see! Majorika: Well, that's how it is so you'll be working in my store from tomorrow! Doremi: okay! *takes a moment* Wait! Hold on! Majorika: you turned me into this! You're doing it! Doremi: What about school? Majorika: Skip. Lala: Well, that's not going to work out. Anyway, how about just the days you don't have school? Pop: Doremi! Lala: *presses Doremi's tap as the pink ojamajo panics* Pop: The bath is ready! Doremi: Okay, thanks. Pop: You better be quick though. *Leaves only to return a second later* Oh yeah... Doremi: What?! Pop: if you want a boyfriend, I can introduce you to three of mine. Doremi: Why do I have to have my little kid sister introduce me to a boyfriend? Pop: Alright then. *Leaves* Doremi: Sheesh. Lala: We should leave for tonight. Majorika: I have a lot to say to this Ojamajo. Oh well, come to my shop before school tomorrow. Doremi: Then I'll have to wake up early! Majorika: Stop complaining! Its your fault that I look like this! I can't even ride a broom! Lala: Well then, see you tomorrow. Doremi: What about the Magic Spheres? Majorika: If you come tomorrow, I'll give you some. (And with that Majorika and Lala fly off into the night. The next day then begins.) Majorika: She's late. (Suddenly hearing something the two rush outside to see Doremi fall out of the tree.) Majorika: What? Doremi: Give me more Magic Spheres! Majorika: She reallly is a Ojamajo. *As Lala and Doremi put more Magic spheres into the porron.* Guess she'll have to pass the ninth class to ride a broom. Doremi: ninth Class? Lala: yes, you need to pass the ninth class all the way up to the first class to become a real witch. Doremi: Eh? There are test to become a witch? Majorika: Duh... Doremi: Then I quit! Majorika: You little....! Lala: But if you pass the ninth level, you get to have a fairy like me as a companion. Doremi: *Eager now* Really? That's great! I'll take the test! Right now! Let me take it! Please! Majorika: Your not good enough right now. Listen, I'll teach you about the priorities of about using magic so... Doremi: Oh no! I'm late! We'll continue after school. *Begins to leave, rushing to the Maho-do front* Majorika: Your going looking like that?! Doremi: *Halts* Oh yeah.. *Hides before changing back and resumes running* Majorika: Sheesh, Ojamajo.... (Doremi rushes to school and meets up with Hazuki) Doremi: Hazuki-chan, Good Morning! Hazuki: Doremi-chan, Good morning. Doremi: I actually became a witch *suddenly pictures herself as a witch frog* Hazuki: A witch? Doremi: W-well a witchie way of life... Just Kidding! Hazuki: Doremi-chan you always look so happy.. *Begins to walk* I envy you. Doremi: I'm the one who envies you, Hazuki-chan. Your smart, Papa is a drama director, Mama is a interior Coordinator. On top of that your family is rich. I want to be you Hazuki-chan. Hazuki: Doremi-chan. You don't know whats happening at my house. Doremi: Doesn't matter. I'm the worlds must unhappiest pretty girl. I'd be ultra lucky and happy. Hazuki: Enough already! *runs ahead of Doremi, leaving the red haired girl clueless* Doremi: Hazuki-chan? Why? (Now in Class students are answering questions) Students: Here! Here! Here! Over here! Doremi: *Thought* She always raises her hand. *Looks at Hazuki* Did I say something wrong? (Now during break Doremi is trying to find Hazuki) Doremi: *thought* I wonder if she's angry *stops when she nearly runs into someone* Yuki-Sensei: Something wrong? Doremi: Oh, Yuki-Sensei *glances up* (The two females discuss Doremi's problem.) Yuki-sensei: I don't think Hazuki is angry. Doremi: I don't think so either. Yuki-sensei: Maybe she has a problem? Doremi: Its true that she doesn't seem cheerful. Yuki-sensei: Hazuki probably needs someone to listen to her problem. The meaning of Happiness differs for each person. (After Doremi gives it some thought, the time skips and she pulls Hazuki to a secret place at the school.) Hazuki: Doremi-chan? Doremi: *holds Hazuki's hand* Hazuki-chan... I.. I mean.. I'm sorry if I said something to hurt you. Hazuki: No, its my fault you think that way. I'm sorry. Doremi: So are we still friends? Hazuki: Yes. Doremi: *suddenly glances around cautiously* Hey, Hazuki-chan. So whats on your mind? Hazuki: *sighs* thanks for worrying about me. But, only magic could help me. Doremi: *suddenly excited* Magic? hey, hey, hey, hey! If you could do magic, what would you do? Hazuki: I don't know, *gives it some thought* I'd probably want to be you, Doremi-chan. Doremi: Got it, Wait here! *Runs off and hides* Hazuki: Eh? (after she transforms, Doremi appears before Hazuki again) Doremi: Hazuki-chan! Hazuki: What is it Doremi-chan? Doremi: *Annoyed* N-n-n-n-no! I'm not! Hazuki: But. Doremi: I'm a witch friend of Doremi-chan's! I'll fulfill your wish! *begins to cast spell* Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! *points wand at Hazuki* Hazuki-chan become Doremi-chan! Hazuki: *panics when she realizes she now resembles Doremi* I've really have become Doremi-chan! *watches as the witch broom appears* A witch broom? Doremi: I'm going to turn Doremi-chan into Hazuki-chan, okay? See ya! *tries to fly off, however as she is very bad at it Doremi land behind the schools garbage* Pirikapiri Lala Poporila Peperuto! Become Hazuki-chan! *Comes out to see she is Hazuki now.* I wonder is this is okay. (over head, Majorika and Lala watch) Majorika: She's using the Magic Spheres for useless things again. Lala: She'll get better over time. (After school Hazuki and Doremi cover the basics.) Hazuki: is this really okay Doremi-chan? Doremi: Everything's perfect! I always wanted to be you for once Hazuki-chan. Hazuki: If your okay then I'm okay. *plays with Odango hair* Witches really do exist don't they? Doremi: *nods* Hazuki-chan, You address your parents as Mama and Papa right? Hazuki: Yes. Doremi-chan, it's mom and dad for your parents? Doremi: right! (Now at Doremi's house. Hazuki stands at the door.) Hazuki: I'm so excited. Alrighty, I'm Doremi-chan. I'm Doremi-chan. I'm Doremi-chan... *slowly opens door and goes inside* I'm home. *finds Pop in the living room, thinks* Pop-chan is so cute. Pop: *sees "Doremi" * Welcome home, Doremi *continues to play with her oragami* Hazuki: I'm home Pop-chan. Pop: *suddenly freezes before glaring darkly* Pop-chan? Hazuki: What are you doing Pop-chan? I am your sister after all Pop-chan. *has no clue she is upsetting Poppu.* Pop: *suspicious* I got it! So you don't want a boyfriend! You don't have to refer me to that suffix! Hazuki: *Walks over and sits down* You're making a paper crane. If you are, you should do it this way. *Folds the paper as Pop watches* Watch Carefully. Pop: Doremi, your talking weird. Hazuki: *panics* Thats.. Not true! I mean.. Why do you think that Pop-chan, I mean Pop? Well take a look anyway. You do like this... and then.. *finishes crane* Pop: *Stares in shock* mom! Haruka: *comes into the living room* What? What is it? Pop: Look! Doremi made this one! *shows Haruka the crane* Haruka: *makes shocked reaction* What?! Pop: Its true! Haruka: pointed ends.. Pop: hard to believe, right? Hazuki: *thought* I see. The real one wouldn't be able to make pointy ends. (Haruka is then making dinner as a montage begins) Haruka: Sorry to bother you, but could any of you get the sauce... Hazuki: yes Ma'am Haruka: Could you take a look at the bathroom? Hazuki: Yes Ma'am Haruka: is the gate locked? Hazuki: yes Ma'am. *now on the phone* yes, this is the Harukaze residence. Yes my mother is currently in. Yes please wait while I get her. (The scene skips to Doremi arriving at Hazuki's place, only to be startled by the gate) Doremi: *opens the door only to be scared by Baaya* Baay: Welcome home Ojousama! Doremi: I-I-I-I'm home! *goes to Hazuki's room* That was scary. She has her own maid, just like a Princess. Reiko: Hazuki-chan? Doremi: Yes *turns to the door* Reiko: Welcome back. Doremi: I'm home Mama. *Thinks* Ah! I called her Mama! Reiko: I bought you a new dress. Want to see it? Doremi: Sure Sure! *begins to undress* Reiko: I got a call from Papa. His worn isn't finished yet, he said we should get dinner at a hotel. Doremi: Hotel Dinner? Reiko: Yes. Doremi: Hell yeah! Reiko: Hazuki-chan, such uncouth language... *turns to see her undressing weirdly* Hazuki-chan...your weird. Doremi: B-b-but that's not true. Reiko: Really? For dinner, would you like an Italian or a French meal? Doremi: Steak! Reiko: But you just had that yesterday? Doremi; Yesterday is Yesterday and Today is Today! Mama! Reiko: If thats what Hazuki wants to eat, then that's fine. Doremi: Thank you. (Reiko then puts a dress on "Hazuki") Reiko: So how is it? Cute, isn't it? Doremi: *standing in front of a mirror* Hm... so many frills on me. Reiko: *Starts to sniffle* I bought you many like these before and you never said anything. You really are weird! Doremi: *Panics* I'm Not, I'm not! Its super OK! Reiko: hazuki-chan. Isn't it? I always know which clothes suit Hazuki-chan best. Well then, I'm going to make arrangements for dinner. Doremi: *thinks* Hazuki-chan's clothes are always picked by her mama... (Back at the Harukaze Household where Pop and Doremi are watching television) Haruka: Dinners almost ready, could you call your dad? Pop: Eh? Hazuki: Yes Ma'am. *She walks past a very surprised Pop and Haruka* Pop: She really is weird! (In the study, Keisuke is tying his lures as Hazuki arrives.) Hazuki: Dad, dinner is almost ready. Oh? What is that? *Approaches Keisuke.* Keisuke: its a lure. Hazuki: Pretty! Keisuke: Doremi knows? Hazuki: Yes, it looks like a pretty insect. Keisuke: I see! You want to fly fish too! Dad is very happy! (Back at Hazuki's, Doremi is having trouble playing the violin.) Instructor: Well Hazuki-san. Lets start from where we left off. Reiko: Do your best Hazuki-chan. Doremi:...............S-steak....when? Reiko: Hazuki-chan what are you saying? Your not thinking we going to have dinner now are you? Doremi: I...guess not. (Then back to Doremi's) Keisuke: This is dad's lure catalogue, see, there are many different lures. Haruka: *Angrily* Dinners ready! Why are you wasting your time with that? Keisuke: Its not a waste of time! Its Fly Fishing! Haruka: Its just fishing, there's no need to get so involved in it. Keisuke: Your ruining a father daughter moment! Butt out! Haruka: Tell her about how you have to clean the fish! Keisuke: What about it? Haruka: What about it?! Tell her the truth! *As they fight* Hazuki: Please stop it... Why? Why are they fighting? (At Hazuki's doremi soon feigns illness.) DoremI: ow! ow! ow ow! My stomach! *leans down while clutching stomach* Reiko: Trouble! Baaya: *suddenly rushes in* What is it?! Reiko: Hazuki-chan is in pain! Baaya: Understood! Reiko: Please take Hazuki-chan to her bed! Instructor: yes, hurry! Doremi: Ah, no, you don't really have to go that far... *is suddenly picked up and thrown into the bed* Both: But we do! To the bed! (Doremi soon passes out as the view goes back to Doremi's place where the Harukaze family is having dinner.) Keisuke: This is pretty good. Haruka: It was a special deal. Hazuki: *thought* Why? Why are they having a friendly dinner after all that fighting? Pop: Your not eating? Hazuki: I'm not really into steak... (Everyone panics when this is said and they rush Hazuki up to bed.) Hazuki: Excuse me... (back at Hazuki's, Doremi is getting checked and Hazuki's dad rushes in.) Akira: Hazuki are you alright? Doctor: I don't see anything wrong with her. Doremi: It must have been my Imagination. Akira: Is that so? I'm glad.. Doctor: As a precaution, today she can only have liquids. Doremi: *tries to protest* My stomach is perfect now! Steak is okay, Ok! Steak! Reiko: You can't, Hazuki-chan. Akira: That's right. You can get steak anytime. Doremi: But..if I can get steak anytime... Akira: For today please listen to the Doctor. Just behave and get some rest. Doremi: *in defeat* Yes sir.. (Soon it becomes dark and Doremi is laying in the bed.) Doremi: *thought* Living like a Princess is pretty problematic... (Back at Doremi's house. Hazuki has fallen asleep.) Haruka: She was acting weird today, that was the reason I bought that Steak. Keisuke: She doesn't have a fever. Lets let her sleep. Hazuki: *thought* This family is Troublesome, but very affectionate. I wish all families were like that. *Glances to Doremi's window* Ah! I've returned to being myself. Does that mean...? If I turned back to myself. Then Doremi too... What do I do? If I'm not home Papa and Mama will be worried. (At Hazuki's, Doremi is snoring in her sleep.) Majorika: Wake up. *Lands on Doremi's nose* Doremi: *sits up toi see Majorika* I've had enough bad things happen already. Majorika: *points* Take a look at yourself! Doremi: Woah! I'm myself again! That means Hazuki-chan too? Lala: *floats down* Thats right! Majorika: Hurry up and go! (With a nod Doremi changes into her witch form and leaves) Doremi: Hazuki-chan just wait! Majorika: That clumsy brat! Hurry up! Doremi: I know that already! *gets the broom to sit still for a second* Alrighty! (At the window, Hazuki is waiting.) Hazuki: At this rate, I won't get home in time... *notices Doremi flying at her* Majorika: Lala! (Lala manages to slow down the broom, inches from the girls running into each other and Doremi hopes inside.) Doremi: Hazuki-chan, the magic expired. I'll recast it now *raises porron.* Hazuki: Wait. Its alright. *shakes head* Tricking Doremi-chans family any longer would hurt my heart. Doremi: Hazuki-chan. Hazuki: I didn't eat dinner, so Doremi's mom and dad were really worried. They fight from time to time, but Doremi-chan is important to them. Doremi: Hazuki-chan too... Hazuki: Eh? Doremi: I mean... Doremi was trying to cut her violin practice by pretending to be sick. Because of that, she felt a lot of regret. Aren't your Papa and mama kind? Hazuki: Yes. I think so too. Majo-san, could you switch me and Doremi back? Doremi: Yes (And so the two girls begin flying on the broom back to Hazuki's.) Doremi: So you didn't eat anything at dinner? Hazuki: Yes. It was Steak after all. Doremi: Eh? Steak?!! *The broom falls severly before she hurriedly fixes it.* Sorry, sorry! So the dinner was steak? Hazuki: yes. Doremi: So Doremi-chan's portion was saved? Hazuki: Yes, I think so. Doremi: Alrighty! I mean...Doremi-chan will be so happy! (The next morning) Doremi: Eh?! You ate it?! Haruka: That's right. Keisuke: It's not good leaving it in the refrigerator. Doremi: But you know I like Steak more then anything! Why did you eat it?! Pop: Doremi is back to normal. Keisuke and Haruka: We're glad, we're glad! Everyone except Doremi: *Laughs* Doremi: You people are mean! I really am the worlds unhappiest pretty girl! Category:Scripts